


Л.И.Г.А.

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была их собственная «Л.И.Г.А.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Л.И.Г.А.

В закладках браузера чего только не скопилось за последнее время. Имаеши аккуратно обошел папку, где нужного для учебы материала, кажется, было больше, чем звезд на небе, и кликнул по своей любимой. В ней висело только три сайта, но выбор, как обычно, пал только на один из них.

«Л.И.Г.А.»

Теперь уже верилось с трудом, что раньше сайт был частью проекта студента. Об этом напоминал только адрес, где значилось название университета, но содержание с тех пор менялось неоднократно — сайт переходил от одного хозяина к другому, как эстафетная палочка. Или своеобразное наследство.

На данный момент сайт переписали под видеочат, причем сидели там не только студенты самого университета. И это был большой шаг вперед для проекта.

Имаеши машинально прокрутил страницу вниз, чтобы посмотреть количество пользователей, и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда увидел, что цифры уже перевалили за две тысячи. В голове тут же закрутился какой-то веселый мотивчик, вроде бы из «Розовой пантеры». Потом Имаеши переключился на меню и бегло просмотрел комнаты видеочатов. «Лига Капитанов», «Лига Семпаев», «Лига Женщин», «Лига Очкариков» и все в таком духе — подобных комнат было огромное количество, список уходил за десятки страниц. Впрочем, так или иначе, они все относились к баскетболу. Когда они переделывали сайт, то решили работать с тем, что знали лучше всего.

— Это слишком сентиментально, — скептично заявлял Маюзуми, когда Имаеши предложил идею с видеочатом.

— Ну и пусть, — не стал отрицать Имаеши. — Зато интересно, ты и сам это понимаешь. 

Маюзуми Чихиро. Встреча с ним была во всех отношениях знаковой. Именно она подтолкнула Имаеши к этой идее с видеочатом. Они оба — и Имаеши, и Маюзуми — в свое время играли в баскетбол, может быть, сложись все чуть иначе, стали бы противниками, но вышло так, как вышло. И только поступление в один университет предоставило им возможность начать общаться. Однако случайность — роскошь не для всех, другим так не везло, и они никогда не узнают, что вон с тем типом из соседней команды было, о чем поговорить.

— На тебе техническая часть, а я займусь наполнением, — продолжал Имаеши. В успешности их тандема он не сомневался. Маюзуми был лучшим на потоке, компьютерный гений. Это доказывало хотя бы то, что как раз ему и перешел по наследству сайт. — Тебе все равно придется заниматься проектом и поддерживать традиции.

— Распространением тоже ты будешь заниматься? — все больше хмурился Маюзуми. Да, он был очень хорошим, этот Маюзуми, но при этом до тошноты упертым. Уговорить его на что-нибудь — задача не из простых.

А еще не стоило допускать, чтобы Маюзуми чувствовал себя правым. Иначе шансов не останется вообще.

— Хм. Как ты смотришь на разрушение нашего дуэта?

— Сдаешься?

— Предлагаю третьего. Она тебе понравится.

— Она? — с сомнением переспросил Маюзуми.

Имаеши посмотрел на него со всем сочувствием.

— Я понимаю, что у вас на потоке с девушками все печально. Но они существуют, честное слово. И по части связей с общественностью, можешь мне поверить, Момои нет равных.

— Ну, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Это была первая маленькая победа Имаеши Шоичи.

Разговор с Момои по поводу проекта вышел коротким — ей сразу приглянулась идея. Потом началась основная работа, на которую они убили три месяца. Момои уже тогда доказала свою способность налаживать связи, если Имаеши вдруг приходила какая-нибудь идея, из-за чего Маюзуми нужно было переписывать код с нуля. Ее талант приходился как нельзя кстати.

Результат всего этого прямо перед глазами — свыше двух тысяч человек! Жаль, что их скромные ресурсы не тянули больше. Квартира Маюзуми даже сейчас смахивала на технологическую рубку, и как бы он ни разгонял мощности, этого не хватало на расширение. Но кто знает, может быть, в будущем они найдут средства или получат финансирование. Было бы неплохо.

А пока это площадка для развлечений.

Имаеши кликнул на кнопку «Мои Лиги» и прошелся по списку.

Самой крупной комнатой была «Лига Капитанов». Имаеши давно в нее не заходил, сам толком не понимая, почему. Возможно, потому что он уже давно не капитан. Университетская программа, пусть и не была для него особо сложной, отнимала много времени. На баскетбол вот времени совсем не оставалось, поэтому играть Имаеши перестал. А возможно, потому что со временем капитанов появилось столько, что сидеть в комнатах стало невозможно. Они сменяли друг друга, приходили в видеочат целыми династиями, и участники с компьютерами послабее начинали «подвисать». Имаеши до сих пор помнил, как не выдержало перегрузки железо Касамацу. Он тогда что-то увлеченно рассказывал, а потом вдруг стал заикаться, пока его голос окончательно не исказился.

— Я больше никогда не смогу спокойно смотреть «Звездные Войны», — пытался отсмеяться Имаеши. — Можно я буду называть тебя Дарт Касамацу?

Больше Касамацу в «Лигу Капитанов» не заходил, да и Имаеши потом перестал.

Курсор замер напротив «Лиги Умных». Дурацкое название, зато никаких скучных ребят вроде Танимуры Юске или Ишиды Хидеки. Или еще каких-нибудь капитанов команд, о которых Имаеши даже не слышал. Не все же люди, играющие в баскетбол, были интересными. Имаеши развернул описание, чтобы посмотреть, кто сейчас был онлайн.

В комнате сидели только Акаши Сейджуро и Мидорима Шинтаро. Вполне ожидаемо, если учесть, кому еще был открыт доступ: Момои наверняка в очередной раз потащила Аомине по магазинам, Маюзуми почти никогда не заходил в чат, а Ханамия… 

А Ханамию забанили за попытку взлома.

— «Лига Умных»? Что за бред? — спросил он, когда Имаеши кинул ему инвайт. — Одно название. Однажды ты зайдешь и увидишь лесоповал бревен. Будущие пробки. Такие же тупые.

— Этого не случится.

— Веришь в честную самокритику людей? — криво усмехнулся Ханамия.

— При входе в каждую комнату тебе предлагают ответить на вопросы, связанные с ее тематикой. Ты этого не видел, потому что зашел по приглашению, — объяснил Имаеши. — Можешь попробовать сунуться куда-нибудь и проверить сам. В «Лигу Женщин», например.

— Прикинуться девушкой сможет любой. Там уже, наверное, толпа извращенцев.

— Тогда тебе тем более не составит труда это сделать! — подбодрил его Имаеши.

Какого же было удивление Ханамии, когда у него действительно не получилось обмануть программу. А после Маюзуми показывал логи, где Ханамия пытался пробраться в другие комнаты — и все безуспешно. Имаеши был очень доволен собой. В определенном смысле Ханамия все равно что тест-драйв, и если даже у него ничего не получилось, то все работало как надо.

Но кнопка блокировки пользователя, как оказалось, тоже работала как надо. Маюзуми быстро перекрыл Ханамии кислород. Разумеется, это правильное решение. Но по-своему Имаеши было жаль Ханамию: ему не удалось себя пересилить, он зациклился. Ханамия не мог жить без того, чтобы не убиваться обо что-нибудь непосильное. 

Или кого-нибудь.

Имаеши свернул описание комнаты обратно. Ладно, так уж и быть, он не станет мешать уединению Акаши и Мидоримы. В конце концов, Имаеши устал после учебного дня, а спорить с Мидоримой подобно смерти. Медленной и печальной. Нет, сегодня Имаеши планировал лечь пораньше.

Дальше в списке висела «Лига Зла». Она была помечена как «важная», чтобы отображалась в начале, но Имаеши не заходил туда еще дольше, чем в «Лигу Капитанов». А причина — полностью противоположная. Хорошо это или нет, в «Лигу Зла» могли попасть только единицы. Доступ к ней имели только сам Имаеши, Ханамия и Хайзаки. Еще числился Акаши, но его никто там не видел. По численности «Лига Зла» уступала разве что «Лиге Поклонниц Мориямы». В ней состоял только сам Морияма.

И когда Ханамию забанили, Имаеши остался наедине с Хайзаки. Это был бесценный опыт. А ведь когда-то Имаеши считал, что это Аомине — проблемный человек. Никогда еще ему не приходилось так заблуждался. К счастью, прежде чем они выяснили, кто сдастся первым — Имаеши согласится сыграть с Хайзаки в «Доту 2» или Хайзаки прочитает вслух «Теорию всего» Хокинга, — в «Л.И.Г.А.» зарегистрировался Ниджимура Шузо. Не прошло много времени, как Хайзаки словно ветром сдуло.

И Имаеши остался один. Какая грустная история.

Или не один?

В «Лиге Зла» кто-то был. Имаеши заинтересованно посмотрел на количество человек онлайн. Хайзаки вернулся? А потом Имаеши развернул описание.

И не удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть.

Это было когда-то хорошим решением — сделать так, чтобы состав «Лиги» могли видеть только те, кто в нее входил. Иначе однажды все увидели бы то, чего видеть не стоило. Возможно, для многих это стало бы шоком. Например, для какого-нибудь Хьюги Джунпея. Или Айды Рико. Или для всего состава Сейрин разом. Хотя, чего уж там, это стало бы шоком для кого угодно.

В «Лиге Зла» висел Киеши Теппей.

— А вот это уже интересно, — хмыкнул Имаеши.

 

* * * 

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы разбанить Ханамию?

— Как на то, что ты что-то задумал, — ответил Маюзуми. И его взгляд Имаеши совсем не понравился. Такой же нечитаемый, как и его почерк.

— Он может исправиться, — ласково заверил Имаеши.

— Конечно. А еще в следующий раз я увижу его в «Лиге Май Литтл Пони».

— Кстати, он вроде их и правда любит.

— Имаеши, я серьезно, — сказал Маюзуми. — Я не собираюсь снимать с Ханамии блокировку.

Иногда казалось, что проще договориться с миром духов и попросить вернуть к жизни давно умершего, чем убедить в чем-то Маюзуми. Но Имаеши уже достаточно провел с ним времени и знал, как нужно действовать. Это подходило только для особенных моментов. Козырь в рукаве. Имаеши решил выбросить его сейчас.

— Я знаю, что Шииро Го скоро презентует новую ранобэ.

Маюзуми сразу оживился, но быстро взял себя в руки. Ему никогда не хотелось признаваться, что ему такое нравилось.

— И что с того?

— Я могу купить ее за тебя, даже попросить автограф.

Но сейчас пришлось. Еще одна маленькая победа Имаеши Шоичи.

— Хорошо, я его разбаню, — согласился Маюзуми. — Только ты возьмешь два экземпляра. Один оставишь себе и прочитаешь.

— Жестокий, — притворно признал Имаеши. — Но ничего не поделаешь, я согласен!

Дальше дело оставалось за малым — позвать Ханамию обратно и наслаждаться зрелищем. А зрелище обещало быть фантастичным. Какое-то время, правда, заняло ожидание — в комнате они находились вдвоем. Но Имаеши был совсем не против компании Ханамии. Наоборот.

Они разговаривали про черные дыры, когда окошко видеочата расширилось, присоединяя нового участника. По лицу Ханамии можно было сказать, что прямо сейчас его как раз засосало в эту черную дыру. Без каких-либо шансов выбраться.

На них смотрел Киеши.

— О, тут кто-то есть! — улыбнулся он. — Никого тут раньше не встречал. Привет, Ханамия! — улыбка Киеши стала еще шире. — Привет… м-м…

Кажется, ему требовалась подсказка.

— Имаеши Шоичи. 

— Да. Имаеши! Прости, столько времени уже прошло, все вылетело из головы, — продолжал распинаться Киеши, а Имаеши любовался, глядя на Ханамию. Это было ни с чем не сравнимо.

— Какого черта? — процедил Ханамия.

— По-прежнему меня ненавидишь? — участливо поинтересовался Киеши.

— Ой, а ты вообще заткнись.

— Ну да, мы же в «Лиге Зла» сидим, — напомнил Имаеши. — Тут самое место ненависти и прочим пунктам, присущим исчадиям ада.

— Вот именно, — протянул Ханамия. — Имаеши, это ты его сюда притащил? Почему он здесь?

— Я не при делах. Не смотри на меня так.

— Я тебе очень верю. Конечно. Киеши Теппей ведь само воплощение зла, ему тут самое место. Да, да, расскажи мне еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

Жаль, Ханамия не слышал себя со стороны. Особенно то, как произносил «Киеши Теппей». Действительно, очень жаль.

— Участники могут кинуть только один инвайт, — Имаеши поддержал парад улыбок, действующих Ханамии на нервы, — который я, если ты помнишь, потратил на тебя.

— Хочешь убедить меня в том, что он сам пришел?

— Ну, ты можешь спросить у него сам. Или попытаться поверить, что его пригласил Хайзаки. Они ведь наверняка лучшие друзья.

Ханамия перевел взгляд, видимо, в ту часть экрана, на которой у него отображалось окошко с Киеши. В этот момент Имаеши понял, что мог бы отстоять очередь за десятком ранобэ, а Маюзуми сильно продешевил.

— Когда я заходил, мне дали пройти какой-то тест. — Киеши как бы виновато почесал щеку. — Тут никого не было, но я увидел в списке тебя и подумал, что здесь смогу с тобой поговорить.

«Тебя», разумеется, относилось к Ханамии.

— Бред, — заключил он. — Не может такого быть.

— Но систему не обманешь, — напомнил Имаеши.

— И что ты делал в этой своей Америке? Спутался с уличной бандой? Избивал стариков? Стал грабителем банков?

— М-м, лечился, — ответил Киеши. — Вроде как.

— Бред, — еще раз повторил Ханамия и неожиданно выключил камеру. А вот это было нечестно. По отношению ко всем стараниям Имаеши — уж точно нечестно.

Ладно, жизнь часто была несправедлива.

— Ну, ну. — Имаеши, пожалуй, утешал еще хуже, чем рисовал. — Киеши все-таки восстанавливали ногу, а не высасывали твой яд.

— Очень смешно, — откликнулся Ханамия.

«А по-моему, смешно», — подумал Имаеши, но вслух сказал совсем другое:

— Так как там в Америке?

И разговор ушел в совсем другое русло. Киеши рассказывал про то, как было сложно говорить на английском, какие американцы вообще странные, и ни слова о самом лечении. При этом Ханамия не отключился, но все время молчал и совершенно точно никуда не ушел — Имаеши слышал исходящий от него фон.

Через час все закончилось. Киеши попрощался и ушел, Имаеши последовал его примеру — не хотелось выслушивать все, накопившееся у Ханамии на душе. Эта черная дыра была его личной. Имаеши предпочитал другие.

 

* * * 

— Не против, если я у тебя переночую?

— Это еще зачем? — Маюзуми заметно напрягся.

Имаеши в чем-то его понимал — с каждым разом просьбы становились все более дикими. Сначала разбанить Ханамию, теперь переночевать. Страшно подумать, что будет в следующий раз.

— Мне нужен твой администраторский аккаунт. Не будь ты таким жадным, я бы не просил. Но ты же настоял, чтобы права были только у тебя, — ответил Имаеши. — Заодно отдам тебе твою ранобэ. Могу даже прочесть ее при тебе.

— Спасения от тебя нет, — вздохнул Маюзуми.

— Да ладно, я буду тихим и незаметным. У меня была возможность учиться у профессионала. К тому же, у тебя большая кровать.

— Да, мне тоже нравится. Но спать ты будешь на полу.

— Жестокий, — а вот теперь Имаеши не притворялся в оценке.

Впрочем, он не протестовал — его устраивал и такой расклад. Причина, по которой Имаеши так рвался к администраторскому аккаунту, была только одна. Потакал своим привычкам Маюзуми или нет, но он оставил себе возможность заходить в комнаты невидимым. Одна галочка в настройках — и никто не увидит. Именно это и нужно было Имаеши.

Маюзуми снимал двухкомнатную квартиру. Далековато от их университета, но ему нравилось. Маюзуми говорил, что любит, когда много места. И с проектом «Л.И.Г.А.» это пришлось очень кстати — вторую комнату полностью занимали компьютеры и не только. Имаеши бывал в гостях у Маюзуми много раз, но всегда удивлялся этой футуристической картинке. Выглядело даже немного жутковато.

— Твой заказ. — Имаеши положил на стол обещанные ранобэ. Подписанные, как и полагалось. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Так зачем тебе все это? — Маюзуми уступил место за компьютером и пересел на кровать. Да, подглядывать он явно не собирался. Не тот человек, кому это могло быть интересно.

— Хочу кое-что проверить. Помнишь, я просил за Ханамию?

Маюзуми стянул ранобэ и помахал перед собой.

— Еще бы я не помнил.

— В последнее время я за него волновался.

— Ты. Волновался. Ну, допустим, я тебе поверю, — хмыкнул Маюзуми.

— Эй. Я его семпай, между прочим, — наигранно возмутился Имаеши. — Ханамия был сам не свой. Вакамацу рассказывал, что игру против Кирисаки Дайчи никто даже не запомнил.

— И что?

— Обычный Ханамия сделал бы все, чтобы запомнили. 

— Мне посочувствовать?

— Нет, теперь нет. — Имаеши вошел под аккаунтом администратора в «Лигу Зла». — Я думаю, Ханамия вернется в норму.

— Я же говорил, что ты сентиментальный, — резюмировал Маюзуми и откинулся на кровать. Новая ранобэ интересовала его больше, чем проблемы Ханамии и их разрешение. В общем-то, нельзя его было за это осудить.

Имаеши же прилип к монитору. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем шире становилась его улыбка. Почти как у самого Киеши, если бы не была такой самодовольной. Киеши так не умел. Но он умел по-другому — например, делать Ханамию таким живым. Да, Ханамия все так же продолжал язвить, провоцировать, играть с огнем, только теперь совсем иначе. Просто он не видел себя со стороны.

Баскетбол для этих двоих давно кончился. Зато не кончилось все остальное.

А Имаеши даже не пытался отрицать, что он сентиментальный. Может быть, так и есть. Но совсем немного. Еще немного — тактичный. Ровно настолько, чтобы отключиться от «Лиги Зла» раньше, чем там начнется что-то не для чужих глаз.

— Так что, мне начать читать? — спросил Имаеши, развернувшись в кресле.

Маюзуми от него отмахнулся. Он все-таки не такой жестокий, каким рисовал его Имаеши. Но спал Имаеши все равно на полу.

А когда на утро он перелогинивался на свой аккаунт, то обнаружил, что доступ в «Лигу Зла» ему заблокирован.

— Нам надо поправить систему, — сказал Маюзуми. — Там же явный просчет. Ты и «Лига Зла»? Быть такого не может.

— Это просто администраторский произвол, — покачал головой Имаеши.

Хотя в чем-то Маюзуми был прав. Имаеши по-прежнему не сомневался, что система работала исправно, но вот вопрос: что же такое творилось в голове у Киеши Теппея, раз он сумел войти в «Лигу Зла»?

Может быть, ответ простой. Какая-нибудь своя черная дыра.

Ханамия Макото.


End file.
